


Charles Xavier, You Know Nothing

by AbandonedWorld



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, light and fluffy, watching tv together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedWorld/pseuds/AbandonedWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the International Fanworks Day 2015. </p><p>Erik & Charles watch Game of Thrones every Sunday. They love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles Xavier, You Know Nothing

We adore Game of Thrones. It's a brilliant show...but those ten weeks of cinematic enjoyment go by far too quickly. 

It's a ritual for Erik and I: Sunday nights and HBO, just two old men wondering where and when the remaining Starks (and John, too) may actually, somehow, bump into one another again. There is no doubt in my mind that this will happen but Erik has taken my opinion and put it to a wage. 

He thinks it's funny; at every episode's end as Erik leaves, he whispers, "you know nothin', Charles Xavier." 

It _is_ funny.


End file.
